


Восемнадцать

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Cigarettes, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: О Юре, который резко почувствовал себя взрослым.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 7





	Восемнадцать

— Ну куда столько, Юр? — Отабек смотрит в магазинную тележку и поражается количеству положенного в нее алкоголя. Здесь уже есть мартини, шоколадный ликер, водка, коньяк и ром. 

— Мне сегодня исполнилось восемнадцать.

— Я это помню.

— И я хочу попробовать все, что мне было нельзя, потому что надо мной стоял цербер с головами Якова, Лили и Витька.

— Но мы же все равно столько не выпьем.

— Зато попробуем. О, еще бехеровку возьмем.

— Думаешь, хорошая идея смешать все это?

— Я купил таблетки от похмелья. А наливку какую, вишневую или клубничную? 

— Никакую, Юр.

— Лучше скажи какую или я возьму обе.

— Клубничную. 

— Так бы сразу. — Юра отправляет в тележку еще бутылку наливки и идет наконец к закуске. Берет оливки, какую-то колбасу, какой-то сыр, долго вертит в руках затянутый в пластик балык и в конце концов добавляет его к горе покупок. — И еще сигареты. Обязательно купим сигареты. Ты какие куришь?

— Я не курю.

— Но наверняка баловался. 

— Допустим.

— Во-от. — Юра победоносно ухмыляется, бодая его плечо кулаком. — Так какие?

— Золотой Мальборо. 

— Вкусные?

— Это же сигареты. Гадость.

— Наш человек не поверит, пока не проверит. 

Они становятся на кассу, и Юра достает паспорт, чтобы купить (впервые в жизни) весь этот алкогольный ад. И сигареты, куда ж без них, а заодно зажигалку, клевую такую, с тигром, Юре понравилась. 

Покупки раскладывают по двум пакетам, по одному каждому. Нести столько бутылок тяжело, но не бросишь же их посреди тротуара. «Веселый будет вечер», — думает Отабек невесело. Потому что с таким количеством спиртного весело просто быть не может.

— Я в душ первый, — говорит Юра и шмыгает в ванную. Отабек покорно дожидается своей очереди, залипая в телефоне. 

— Бек, будь другом, приволоки полотенце, оно на батарее в спальне висит, — просит Юра, и Отабек идет за полотенцем. Потом приоткрывает дверь на маленькую щелочку, чтобы просунуть его. — Повесь, у меня руки мыльные. 

Отабек открывает дверь, чтобы повесить полотенце, но взгляд невольно скользит по обнаженному мокрому телу. Юра с закрытыми глазами моет голову и не видит, что он пялится. А у Отабека едва не идет кровь носом от увиденного: настолько Юра хорош. Он давно влюблен в него, но все не решается признаться, не решается сократить дистанцию, потому что боится, что это не взаимно. Хотя им вместе всегда клево, Отабек боится, что для Юры он не может быть больше, чем просто другом. Бывает же хорошо и с просто друзьями, верно? Отабек ругает себя за нерешительность: пора уже расставить все точки над і, пора услышать правду от Юры. Может быть, сегодня? Страшно. 

Отабек захлопывает дверь и тяжело приваливается к стене напротив. Сползает по ней, матеря себя. Сегодня, точно сегодня, обещает он себе. Когда они выпьют — совсем идеально. 

Юра выходит радостный, искрящийся. Голова у него мокрая, длинные волосы мочат белую футболку с леопардовыми рукавами. 

— Чего ты голову не вытер? — Отабек срывает полотенце с крючка, чтобы накинуть на голову Юре и помочь вытереться. Юра фырчит и говорит, что он как мамочка. — А мамочка разрешила бы тебе купить столько бухла?

— Бе-е-ек… Я говорил тебе, что ты лучший? — Юра смотрит на него сверху вниз (давно перерос), он так близко, и губы такие заманчивые, и соберись, Отабек, он не твой парень — он твой друг. Пока, по крайней мере.

Отабек идет в ванную, надеясь, что там приведет свои мысли в порядок. Нет, зря надеялся, в голове такой же кавардак, еще и беспокойство, что Юра ему скажет «нет». Когда он выходит, на столе уже стоит и лежит все купленное в супермаркете, а еще целая батарея стаканов и кружек.

— Зачем стаканов столько?

— Чтоб не мыть. Завтра помою. 

— Мыть придется в два раза меньше, потому что я собираюсь пить что-то одно.

— Зануда. 

— Реалист. Плохо будет, Юр.

— Да не ссы, я по чуть-чуть. Что тебе налить?

— Давай ром.

— Покрепче? Пра-авильно. 

Юра вскрывает бутылку и наливает рома в два стакана. Принюхивается, смешно шевеля носом. 

— Ну, за именинника, — говорит он и сталкивает свой стакан с его.

— За именинника. 

Отабек делает маленький глоток, а Юра опрокидывает в себя всю порцию. По чуть-чуть он, ага.

— Горько, — кривится он и отправляет в рот зеленую оливку. — А чего мы стоим? В ногах правды нет. 

Они садятся к столу, и Юра откупоривает бутылку наливки. 

— Пахнет по крайней мере вкусно, — делает вывод он и наливает наливки в кружку с кошачьими мордашками. — Вздрогнем.

— Мы же только что выпили. 

— Я говорю: «Вздрогнем», — настаивает Юра, и Отабеку приходится поднять свой стакан. Они чокаются, и Юра вливает в себя напиток. 

— Все равно горько, — жалуется он и съедает кусочек колбасы. Берется за бутылку водки.

— Тебе не понравится, Юр. Она тоже горькая. 

— Да знаю я. Но все равно хочу попробовать.

И вот очередная бутылка вскрыта. Юра выпивает, даже не чокнувшись с ним, его конкретно перекашивает, из глаз брызгают слезы.

— Пипец. 

Отабек качает головой: что за упрямец. Мыши плакали, кололись, но продолжали грызть кактус. Новым куском кактуса для Юры оказывается коньяк. После него Юра тоже морщится, ругается и спешит закусить оливкой. 

— Надо сделать перерыв, — говорит Юра после и берет пачку сигарет. Открывает окно — в квартиру пробирается морозный воздух. Голову, к счастью, Юра высушил феном. 

— Оделся бы. 

— Да ладно, я быстро. 

Юра вытаскивает сигарету и щелкает зажигалкой. Сует сигарету в рот, затягивается и начинает кашлять. 

— Черт, глаза слезятся от дыма, — жалуется он сквозь кашель. 

— Брось ты эту гадость. 

Но Юра, прокашлявшись, затягивается снова. Сигарета для него — явно пытка, но он курит с упрямством осла. Наконец он тушит окурок об отлив и выбрасывает его в окно. Мог бы и не мусорить, конечно. 

— Так, теперь будет полегче, — говорит Юра, откупоривая шоколадный ликер. Он наливает себе щедрую порцию, а Отабеку подливает рома. — Вздрогнем.

— Вздрогнем. 

— О, это вкусно.

Отабек выпивает и решает: все, пора. Сейчас или никогда.

— Юр?

— Чего? — Он забавно обтачивает зубками кусочек сыра. 

— Я должен тебе кое-что сказать. Надеюсь, ты все правильно поймешь и в крайнем случает все еще будешь моим другом.

— В крайнем случае?

— В общем, ты мне нравишься. Как парень. Давно уже. Вот. 

Юра улыбается. С кулаками сразу не полез — уже хорошо. 

— И за это надо выпить. — Он наливает себе мартини и залпом выпивает. Отабек же недоумевает: это что значит? О чем он и спешит спросить.

— Так… это взаимно? Или это тот крайний случай, когда мы будем просто друзьями?

— Это взаимно, — кивает уже заметно повеселевший Юра и хватает его за грудки. А затем прижимается губами к его губам. Отабек не может поверить своему счастью: он целует своего любимого Юру! Его чувства оказались взаимны, подумать только.

Однако вдруг Юра отталкивает его, резко вскакивает со своего места, зажимая рот рукой. Испугался, что ли, первого поцелуя? Но нет, он бежит в туалет. Отабек следует за ним, чтобы вовремя подобрать волосы у блюющего в унитаз Юры. 

— Я же говорил, не надо смешивать, — журит Отабек его.

— Не нуди, — бурчит он, вытирая губы. Идет чистить зубы и умываться. Потом говорит: — Любовь — это держать ему волосы, когда его рвет. — И сам же ржет. 

Когда они возвращаются на кухню, Юра тяжело вздыхает.

— Ну и как теперь это пить, если меня блевать тянет?

— Не пить?

— Нет, не пить нельзя, у меня же денрик. Буду пить шоколадный ликер, он хотя бы вкусненький. 

Ну да, Юра в своем стиле: мыши плакали, кололись, но продолжали грызть кактус.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8737970) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
